


DO YOU EVEN MAKE A SOUND?

by lingeringflowers



Series: MENDING + BREAKING [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bedrock Bros, Canon Divergent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, TommyInnit - Freeform, dsmp!dream is a fucking bitch, he gets out of prison!, i am so sad because i wrote this before tommy died, physically and mentally his voice doesnt work, technoblade is not the best brother but he does his best, tommy cant speak for a bit, tubbo feels really guilty and upset, yea miss techno and tommy times what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringflowers/pseuds/lingeringflowers
Summary: Tommy tried, he really did. But he just couldn't speak. His brain had severed its connection to his voice, and even if he wanted to, he wasn't sure he could make a sound.Dream had made sure of that.(or, Tommy has lost all sense of direction and relies on Technoblade for support.)(also continuation of RUINS)
Relationships: TommyInnit & Awesamdude, TommyInnit & Dream, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: MENDING + BREAKING [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189934
Kudos: 62





	DO YOU EVEN MAKE A SOUND?

The noise of the machinery gears grinded in Tommy’s brain. He stood, eyes barely open, staring outside the walls of his cell. The platform was gliding over to him, over the bubbling lava. His legs shook, not used to standing up after all this time in the cramped prison cell. The platform connected to the obsidian floor with a satisfying clank. Tommy stared at it, unable to move his feet. Awesamdude watched from the other side, barely able to hide his concern.

A hand grasped Tommy’s shoulder firmly. He stiffened, eyes going wide with terror. 

Dream leaned down and whispered into his ear, “ _Goodbye Tommy. I’ll see you soon.”_ His breath was rank; Tommy was frozen in place. 

“Tommy! You can step onto the platform now!” Awesamdude shouted urgently. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He hadn’t meant to hurt this boy even more. Sam wondered if Tommy would ever trust him again.

Tommy shuffled forwards, his red and white shoes scuffing against the black floor. He closed his eyes on the journey over, not being able to bear the sight of the orangey glow. 

Tommy launched himself onto the platform, grateful for sturdy ground that wasn’t constantly oozing purple goo. The blackstone wasn’t much better, but it grounded him.

He didn’t realize he was lying on the ground feebly shaking, until Awesamdude grabbed him gently and hoisted him up. He forced Tommy to make eye contact. Dull grey eyes met speckled green ones. Tommy’s once sky blue eyes had lost their color. He stared blankly, uncomprehending. 

Tommy’s mind was a mess. Every thought was like a grenade, exploding his skull and setting his thoughts aflame. They were like speeding trains on a track, hitting the same crooked rail and derailing every single time. He could never save them, stop them, before they crashed. He felt unstable on his own two feet. His sense of time was fucked- how long was he stuck in there? He wanted to ask Sam, but didn’t trust his voice to work. 

Dream talked a lot. He never shut up, actually. His voice set Tommy’s nerves on fire, made him plug his ears and bang his head into the obsidian walls. Tommy stopped talking after the first couple days- was it days? He couldn’t bring himself to retaliate, didn’t have any witty comebacks anymore.

He was brought back down to earth by Awesamdude leading him out of the prison. Had they already gone through the process? Tommy couldn’t recall the water or the potions. 

Suddenly, blinding light scorched his vision. Daylight- something Tommy barely remembered. He shielded his eyes with his forearm, trying to gauge his surroundings. 

Awesamdude stood in front of him, concerning eyes drifting over the boy. 

“Tommy, do you want to go home?”

_Home._ What was home? Tommy studied his shoes. He didn’t have one, not really. He opened his mouth, about to suggest the hotel, but the words died in his throat. His voice was drier than a desert. No one would care if he didn’t speak anyways. 

Tommy shook his head, knowing Sam wouldn’t understand. He started off in the direction of the hotel, longing for a quiet place. Everything was so goddamn loud all the time.

Awesamdude stood helplessly, watching the blonde boy walk off into a world that didn’t want him anymore.

Tommy’s hotel loomed tall, its red and black turrets hitting the sky limit. It was sparkling clean, waiting for the day when guests would come to stay in it. It was the closest thing to home Tommy had. 

He unlocked the hotel doors, being one of two people who owned keys to the place- Sam was the second. Tommy felt cold, the hotel seemed to lack life. It wasn’t opened yet, but Tommy wasn’t sure anyone would even come to its opening. No one seemed to care about what Tommy did these days. 

These days, what were they even? The sun rose and the night fell, but Tommy had no way to gauge that in the prison. The contract specified that he would be there for a minimum of seven days, but had it really been a week? His time with Dream simultaneously felt like a couple of fleeting minutes and excruciatingly long days. His only clock was the rumble of lava beneath his feet and only Dream’s bitter voice kept him from losing his mind. 

It was like exile, but a thousand times worse.

Tommy tried not to think about it. His head pounded as he climbed the ladder up to his separate hotel room, fit with a view of the server. He couldn’t even bother unpacking what little items he still had, so he just threw his things into the nearest chest and collapsed on his bed. He folded into the covers, finding warmth seep into his bones he hadn’t felt at all in the prison, despite the lava surrounding him.

Although his brain was still on fire and his nerves electrocuted him with anxiety, Tommy soon fell asleep, his vision fading to black. His last wish was that he could finally find peace.

His wish did not come true.

The nightmare started like any other. Tommy hadn’t slept much in the prison, but when he did, his sleep was invaded by horrific dreams.

The worst part was that Tommy knew he was dreaming. He knew, but however hard he tried, he couldn’t wake up.

Now, Tommy was where he always was. In Logstedshire. Dream was there, handing him iron to craft into tools that would be blown up in a matter of hours. Tommy always started these dreams believing Dream was his friend, that he was there to help him. And every time he found out the truth. Every time an explosion sent him skyrocketing backwards, screaming for help.

But nobody came.

Every time, Tommy woke up drowning. Every time, Tommy cried himself to sleep. Every time, Tommy built his one-block tower, and stood on top surveying the jump. Every time, he jumped. And every time, he hit the ground too hard, thus waking up. It was his only escape.

Tommy stood on that very tower, repeating what Dream told him. _You're worthless. Everyone hates you. You deserve this._

He took a breath. He closed his eyes. 

The wind whistled in his ears and for a brief, fleeting moment, he felt _bliss._

He hit water. His lungs filled with it, choking him. He sputtered, confused. _Water?_ No. _I need to wake up. It's time to wake up._ _Why wasn’t he waking up?_

Tommy stopped struggling. He sunk, deep into the lake, letting his air go. His mind faded to black

He shot up, panicked, struggling to breathe. He was choking on _fucking air_ and he didn’t know why. Tommy stumbled out of bed, trying to grasp a sense of where he was. Wood logs built up the floor and walls around him. The room was homey, lined with frames of people he recognized, and the bed had a patterned quilt draped on it. A set of armour stood against the wall. One picture frame caught his eye. He studied the two boys in the photograph, the taller one shielding his eyes against the sun, and the other, with his arms spread wide, grinning at the camera. He was reminded of a summer with shrieking seagulls on a pier and the sun illuminating his blonde hair. He almost smiled. 

Turning his gaze to the wooden windows, he saw a snowy landscape, stretching out to meet the water. To the left lay a swath of potato fields and a sturdy stone bunker building. To the right was a bridge and a peculiar circular science experiment? This was Snowchester. Tubbo’s brainchild- a beautiful place, but with an air of mad scientist. 

Tommy didn’t understand how he was _here._ After all, he went to sleep in the hotel, right? 

He pushed open the creaky wooden door, and took in the sights of Snowchester. It really was beautiful. 

Tommy walked down the cobble path to the water, and felt at peace. Everything was peaceful, finally. He had his best friend, he had his discs, he was free. Tommy took off his worn shoes and stuck his toes in the water. Never had he felt so _human._ The sun hit his back and enveloped him in a warm hug. It was such a perfect day it didn’t feel real. 

“Tommy.” His blood turned to ice.

Tommy turned, every so slowly, praying that wasn’t who he thought it was. 

Dream stood, just a few feet away in the sand. His mask glinted in the sun, momentarily blinding Tommy. He had Tubbo in his grasp, a knife held against his neck. 

“Tommy,” Dream repeated, his smile growing underneath his mask. “Did you really think you could win?”

Tommy opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He tried to run, tried to reach for Tubbo, but his limbs were frozen in place. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Tommy met Tubbo’s eyes, wordlessly making broken promises- _I’ll save you Tubbo._

He couldn’t.

Tommy watched, horrified, feet glued to the ground, as Dream plunged the knife into Tubbo’s neck. Tubbo went limp in Dream’s arms, and Tommy was screaming and Dream was smiling and Tommy was _screaming._

And then he was falling.

The snow underneath him had begun slipping through giant fissures running through the ground. They opened up wide and swallowed Tommy whole. He was falling and it was pitch-black and he screamed until his voice broke.

Tommy closed his eyes, feeling the cold grip of death drawing near, not wanting to watch as he hurdled towards the center of the earth at the speed of light.

He slammed into something solid.

Tommy woke up. Gasping, shaking, struggling to find something to hold onto. He was awake, _he was alive,_ and he had somehow ended up on his hotel room floor.

_It was all a fucking nightmare._

Tommy had thought he was free. But even his own mind wrapped him in webs of lies.

Tommy forced himself to stand, stumbling. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and barely recognized his reflection. A boy stared back at him, disheveled hair, dull grey, glassy eyes, a torn red and white shirt on. _Pathetic._

Tommy wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and never wake up. He longed for his body to feel calm again, instead of the constant anxiety setting his nerves on fire.

But he had to keep moving. People needed him. 

Tommy made his way to the hotel lobby, looking for Sam Nook. Tommy still didn’t trust himself to speak, and he wasn’t sure he could at all. But he needed to see a familiar face.

He pushed open the lobby doors and immediately spotted the familiar pink construction vest. As well as…Tubbo? Sure enough, the chestnut-haired boy stood towering over the racoon, talking animatedly with his hands.

Tommy approached them, catching snippets of their conversation. 

“-he needs to be okay again, he just needs to.”

“WE ARE DOING EVERYTHING WE CAN TO HELP TOMMYINNIT…”

At that, Tommy halted. _Fuck._ They were worried about him. His lack of speech wasn’t going to help. 

Sam Nook turned, meeting Tommy’s wary gaze. Tubbo noticed too, immediately rushing to his side.

“Tommy, oh my gods,” He held his shoulders tightly, checking his face for any signs of harm or injury. “I’m so glad you're okay. I’m so glad you're _safe.”_ He pulled Tommy into an uncomfortable hug.

Tommy wanted to cry. He wanted to be okay too.

Pulling back, Tubbo searched Tommy’s eyes, but was met with a numbing grey. 

“Tommy….?”

Tommy shook his head, casting his eyes downwards. _He couldn’t do this. They shouldn’t care about him._

He met Tubbo’s eyes again, they were glistening with tears. He placed his hand over Tubbo’s heart and mouthed, _I’m sorry._

Tommy turned and walked away, leaving his crying best friend behind.

He didn’t know where he was headed. He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t know where he had come from. Tommy was all sorts of lost. He couldn’t cry for help because, well, he couldn’t even whisper. 

Darkened wood trees loomed tall and cast elongated shadows on the snowy forest floor. He couldn’t recognize a single landmark. Tommy hadn’t been to get lost, but he couldn’t handle all of Tubbo’s emotions and emotional words, so, he walked away. Shitty move, but did that matter when the sun was setting and Tommy was left in the cold, alone? 

The air around him grew even colder and seemed to stand still. Everything was quiet out here. It unnerved him. He wasn’t used to silence, despite his own lack of noise. 

Tommy was tired. He was tired and cold and really, really just wanted to go home. He didn’t even know where that was.

Lost in thought, Tommy stumbled out of the thick forestry, entering a wide valley covered in snow. In the center stood a small but sturdy wooden shack, supported by smooth stone bricks, a curl of smoke leaving its chimney. 

Tommy’s heart stopped. He knew this place. He knew this cabin. He knew its wood-tiled floors, its stocked chests, its basement filled with dusty memories and injury. Tommy would rather be anywhere but here right now. 

But he was quite literally freezing, and hadn’t come across a village yet. Not to mention the fact that he hadn’t eaten since the potatoes in the prison. Tommy had no choice. He had to pay a visit to his ‘dearest older brother’, Technoblade.

Tommy dragged his feet up the cabin stairs, rapping on the doors. 

Technoblade, the taller of the two, practically towered over Tommy upon opening the door. Tommy instinctively shrank back, a wary glint in his dull blue eyes. 

Technoblade gave him a once-over, raising one eyebrow, “Tommy, what are you doing here?” His rough voice sent nervous shivers down his back.

Tommy parted his lips, but no sound escaped. His shoulders sank, not wanting to meet Techno’s eyes, fearing being mocked. 

Surprisingly, Technoblade wordlessly grabbed Tommy’s arm and pulled him inside the cramped cabin. It looked exactly the same as it did the first time Tommy had run away to hide. Chests and cabinets lined the walls, chock full of gapples no doubt. Gone was the enderman in the boat, replaced by a… polar bear? Tommy didn’t want to ask.

Technoblade stomped into his tiny kitchen and began fixing cups of tea. If he noticed Tommy’s looks around he didn’t mention it.

“Sit,” Techno pointed at his dinner table and chairs. Tommy obeyed. Soon a steaming cup of tea was placed in his hands. He took a careful sip, swallowing the scalding liquid. Secretly Tommy hoped it would help him talk. 

Techno sat down as well, facing Tommy with a piercing gaze. He was wearing his glasses, contradicting the rest of his intimidating yet dramatic outfit. 

“So, you're out of the prison,” Techno mused. 

Tommy nodded.

“And… you won’t speak, or can’t.”

Tommy shrugged. He wasn’t sure if there was a difference.

Techno continued peering over the table at Tommy, making him squirm in his seat. Tommy was honestly surprised he hadn’t gotten beaten up or yelled at yet. He stared down at his cup, trying not to feel like a disappointment.

“Tommy,” Dull blue eyes met speckled pink ones. “Are you okay?”

The tea cup shattered, having left Tommy’s shaking fingers. He stared down at the mess, eyes wide. _Shit._ If Technoblade wasn’t mad before, he would be raging now. Tommy prepared for the worst.

But it never came. Techno fetched a towel from the kitchen and started to clean up the mess Tommy had made. It was such a simple gesture, but it moved mountains for Tommy.

He started to cry. Silently at first, but then followed by heaving sobs, wrecking the air with his voice from a lack of use.

“Oh, Tommy,” Techno rushed to his side. He let the younger boy melt into his arms, practically holding him up. 

Tommy couldn’t stop fucking crying. It was like pressure had been building for days, weeks, inside him. He had been shut off from his emotions for so long, stayed quiet for so long, he had forgotten what it meant to _feel._

Tommy stayed in his brother’s arms for a very long time. It was the safest place he had been in a while. It was home.

Tommy had found it. His home. It wasn’t the hotel, it wasn’t even this cabin. It was his family. It was Techno and Tubbo, Awesamdude and Ranboo, all together. They filled him up with fire and warmth after what felt like years of icy veins running through him. He was finally, at last, _safe._

Techno held his younger brother in his arms. He held him as he cried until all the water was gone from the sky. And when the world finally stilled, when Tommy took one last gasping sob, Techno murmured, just loud enough to hear.

“Welcome home, Tommy.”

And Tommy, after days of not speaking, days of shutting off his emotions, broke his silence.

_“Thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> guys. i started writing this before tommy died. and had to finish it after im so sad because now i wish this was canon what the fuck bring tommy back.  
> anyways, tysm for reading i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
